Halloween: Las Vegas Style
by Teliko. x3
Summary: The team celebrates Halloween with a costume party.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween: Las Vegas Style**

**Rating: Erm... I have no clue.**

**Summary: The team celebrates Halloween with a costume party.**

**Disclaimer: RAWR! I own NOTHING.**

**A/N: Lmfao. Me and Nisha were laughing about this earlier. I have a feeling you guys will like this one. **

* * *

The Las Vegas Crime Lab was far from boring. Something new always managed to fire up the investigators, whether it be the gossip of new couples or who drank the most at the Christmas party that night.

But tonight was different.

Tonight, everyone couldn't seem to stop talking about the Halloween party that was in two days.

"Okay! Is everyone ready to pick?" Greg Sanders, the youngest and most hyper investigator in the country, ran around everyone in the break room and held a black hat with small pieces of paper in them, indicating what they'd have to dress up as. "Who should I pick first... WARRICK!"

"Great. I'll probably get something stupid." He reached in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Sponge Bob Square Pants. Lovely." The whole gang laughed and stopped when Greg stood in front of Sara's chair. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a piece of paper.

"A sleep over? How in the hell am I going to dress up as a sleep over?"

"Easy! Get in your pajamas and hold a pillow all night!" She sighed and watched as Greg moved over to Nick. His smile grew wide as he read his piece of paper.

"Football player."

"Oh that won't be hard, huh, Nick?" Catherine blurted out. Greg looked back and ran to her. She held up her hands when he shoved the hat in her face. "I am NOT dressing up this year!"

"Everyone else is, so you have to dress up too!" She groaned and stuck her hand in the hat.

"Agent Dana Scully from The X-Files." They all hysterically laughed and watched as Gil walked into the room with folders underneath his arm.

"Gil! Just in time! You get to choose what you dress-"

"I'm not dressing up this year, Greg."

"Well I suggest you just hurry up and pull before Ecklie gets here. There's only two choices left and one of them isn't that good... I'll let you switch out if you get the bad one. Just... please?" Just to shut him up, Gil quickly grabbed one of the papers and shoved it in his pocket. "Well aren't you gonna read it?" He sighed, placed the folders on the table, and read the paper.

"Agent Fox Mulder from The X-Files. Happy?" They all laughed and turned red in the face. Catherine blushed and shifted in her seat. "What's so funny?" Warrick pounded his fist on the table and snorted. Greg bit his lip and pointed to Catherine.

"She's Agent Dana Scully." They both stared at each other for a moment and broke their gaze when Ecklie walked into the room. They all stopped laughing and busied themselves in talking about the case they were on. Greg cautiously walked up to him and put the hat in front of him. "It's for the Halloween party. We all pulled from the hat to see what we dressed up as. Wanna join?" Ecklie tried very hard not to look excited. It's been the first time in years since his co-workers had asked him to join in something. He pulled from the hat and held up the piece of paper with a confused look.

"A gangster?" They all busted out laughing and ran out of the break room before Ecklie could analyze what was going on.

* * *

**A/N: And if you thought that was funny, just w.a.i.t. LOL! I can spell! (gasp)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween: Las Vegas Style**

**Rating: Erm... I have no clue.**

**Summary: The team celebrates Halloween with a costume party.**

**Disclaimer: RAWR! I own NOTHING.**

**A/N: Yes. Second chapter is a little longer. I promise, the last chapter is going to be funny. Um... yeah. Thank you for ALL your reviews! You guys really encouraged me! LOL! XD**

* * *

"So Mom... are you excited that you get to dress up as Agent Scully for the party?"

"Um... I'm happy I didn't get Ecklie's costume, but yes. I'm thrilled."

"Who got Agent Mulder?"

"Your Uncle Gil." Lindsey stopped recording her mother and stared at her.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"Well what did Ecklie get?" Catherine held in her laughter as she tried to stop at a red light.

"Em... he got a gangster." Lindsey blinked a few times and shook her head.

"A gangster? A gang-ster?"

"Yup." Lindsey handed her mother her video camera and smirked.

"Get that on tape for me, will ya?"

"Why do you have that thing anyways?"

"It's for school. A project on how people act. Or something like that."

"Hmm. I would-" Lindsey snatched her camera back and smiled. She pointed it in Catherine's face and recorded.

"So are you excited that Uncle Gil got Agent Mulder?"

"I- Lindsey! I'm trying to drive!"

"That's no excuse! Are you happy or not? It's a simple question."

"Get that damn camera out of my face." She laughed and **acted** like she stopped recording.

"Okay. It's not recording anymore. You can tell me now." Catherine eyed her daughter for a few seconds. They stopped at another red light. Cars pulled up on the side of them with their windows down, enjoying the fall breeze.

"It doesn't bother me that Gil got Agent Mulder." Lindsey gasped and rolled down her window.

"LIES! Nothing but the LIES!"

"Lindsey!"

"The truth is out there!"

"But it's not in here! So stop it!" Her cell phone started ringing. She moaned and flipped it open while Lindsey stuck her head out of the window and yelled at the innocent pedestrians about government conspiracies. "Willows."

"Cath? It's Gil."

"Gil, there can't be a crisis today, my schedule is already full." He laughed.

"I was calling to ask if you and Lindsey wanted to have dinner tonight."

"Well that's sweet of you. Of course we would."

"Great. I'll see you at... seven?"

"Seven it is. Bye, Gil." She hung up the phone and looked back at Lindsey.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah, Lindsey?"

"Isn't it a bit unnerving that doctors call what they do 'practice'?"

"I don't- where do you come up with this stuff?"

"And why are they called 'stands' if they're meant for sitting? Mother, this world doesn't make sense."

"I'm glad we both agree on something."

------

"As far back as I can remember I always wanted to be a gangster." Ecklie's sixteen year old daughter, Halie, gave him a weird look.

"Dad, nothing is foolproof to a sufficiently talented fool. Did you know that?"

"Are we going to stand here and argue or are you going to help me find some clothes?"

"Right."

------

"Lindsey... LINDSEY! What are you doing?"

"I make look busy, but I'm just confused." Gil answered his door to find Lindsey toying with her camera and Catherine giving her weird looks.

"Not only do I not know what's going on, but I wouldn't know what to do about it if I did." They both jumped and smiled at him. He let them in and walked into the kitchen.

"So I hear you and mom get to dress up as the sex crazed agents from The X-Files." Catherine moaned and put her head in her hands while her elbows rested on the island in the middle of Gil's kitchen. Lindsey jumped up and yelled in victory as she turned her camera back on and pointed it at Gil. "So... are you excited that mom gets to play Agent Scully?"

"Well... I- um..."

"When in doubt, mumble! I love it, Uncle Gil! I love it! The camera loves you! Give it a little pose, Uncle Gil! Come on!"

"Lindsey, my dear, you are a complete idiot." She looked back at her mother and gasped.

"I'm not a complete idiot! Some parts are just... missing." Gil chuckled. "And besides. I'm good at a lot of things."

"Being good at stupid doesn't count!" Her eyes widened as she looked back at her Uncle Gil. She forced a smile on her face.

"Fine. Let's just tape a sign to my back that says: 'Don't follow in my footsteps. I walk into walls.' Jeeze, guys! I hope you have fun getting dressed as Mulder and Scully by yourselves!"

* * *

**A/N: LOL. I love to do that. Roll down my window and yell, LIES! NOTHING BUT THE LIES to innocent people on the streets. ROFL. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween: Las Vegas Style**

**Rating: Erm... I have no clue.**

**Summary: The team celebrates Halloween with a costume party.**

**Disclaimer: RAWR! I own NOTHING.**

**A/N: Third chapter. Lmfao. I like this one. I shall get to the halloween party soon, don't worry. I just wanted to tease you guys with this. MUAHA.**

* * *

One of Lindsey's CDs played softly in the background as Gil and Catherine stood in the kitchen and made small talk while cooking dinner together.

"So Lindsey's pretty... excited?"

"Excited doesn't even begin to explain."

"Will she be coming to the party with us tomorrow?"

"She's got a band competition tomorrow in Carson City, and God forbid, if she misses it, all hell will break loose."

"There's not a snow ball's chance in hell that I'm going to miss that competition tomorrow night!" Catherine nodded her head and mouthed the words, 'I told you so' to him.

"I thought she was a cheerleader."

"Well she was, but the 'powers of evil brought her to the dark side.' Or so she says..."

"AND THEY GAVE ME A COOKIE," She yelled from the living room. She walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw what they were cooking. "Cheese… milk's leap toward immortality."

"Oh hush. You like broccoli and cheese."

"I do not like broccoli. And I haven't liked it since I was a little kid and my mother made me eat it. And I'm President of the United States and I'm not going to eat any more broccoli." Catherine looked down at her daughter and gave her a questioning look.

"I really made you eat broccoli?"

"Mom, you're slower than a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter." Gil silently chuckled to himself and turned his back so Lindsey wouldn't see him laughing. "Hippies, hippies... they want to save the world but all they do is smoke pot and play frisbee!"

Both Catherine and Gil busted out laughing and turned red in the face. "Fine! I'll take my thoughts else where!" By the time they had dinner cooked, it was getting late. Catherine walked into the living room to get Lindsey, but found her asleep on the couch with her CD player rested on the coffee table, still on.

"Catherine? Is Lindsey-" Gil stood in back of Catherine and smiled. "I guess we should let her sleep. Cause' something tells me she didn't get enough of it last night."

"Let her sleep. I'm just ready to eat." They set the table for two and placed Lindsey's plate off to the side. "So... after dinner, will you show me the outfit you bought for tomorrow night?"

"Only if you show me yours..."

"Alright. Two can play that game." They lowered their voices when Lindsey started shifting and moaning on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to wake her up so she can eat?"

"Trust me. When she gets hungry, you'll know. She-"

"MOM! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Well come eat!"

"... can you bring me my plate?"

"Go back to sleep!"

"Ugh!" Gil laughed and took a sip of his drink. Once dinner was over, Lindsey had fallen asleep again. They cleaned up the kitchen together when Catherine noticed the time.

"I should get going..."

"Already?"

"I don't want to deprive you from sleep."

"You're not. Honest."

"Really. I don't want to be a burden. You barely take time off and this, I must say, is surprising." She walked into the living room and gently shook Lindsey's shoulder.

"Hmm. Mom?"

"Honey. It's time to go home."

"No. I stay here."

"Lindsey, come on..." Catherine tugged on her sleeve and tried to pry the pillow out of Lindsey's grasp.

"NO!"

"Catherine... let her stay here if she's that tired."

"She's doing this on purpose!" Catherine blew the bangs out of her eyes and placed both of her hands on her hips. Lindsey's eyes barely opened as she searched the room for Gil.

"Uncle Gil? Can I stay here tonight? I'm... tired."

"Of course you can, Linds." Catherine's jaw dropped as she watched Lindsey smirk and snuggle further into the couch. She placed a hand Gil's arm and dragged him down the hall.

"I can't believe you!"

"What! Your daughter is tired. I'm letting her spend the night. What's so bad about that?"

"Gil-"

"I mean, she IS my god daughter, isn't she?"

"But-"

"And you said so yourself, she's got a band competition tomorrow. You want her to be well rested, don't you?"

"LIIIIISTEN TO MEEEE."

"I'm listening!"

"What am I suppose to do, huh?" He looked at her with a blank expression. "Leave her here?"

"Well... unless you want to wake her up and drive home with a kicking and screaming teenager..." She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'll have to leave tomorrow morning to bring her to school..."

"In an FBI costume."

"Where am I going to sleep, Gil? Huh?"

"Take my bed."

"And where will YOU sleep?"

"Guest bedroom."

Lindsey watched carefully from the couch as they went their separate ways. She waited a good two hours before she got up from the couch and slowly walked into Gil's bedroom, watching her mother sleep. She softly tapped her on the shoulder and smiled when her mother opened her eyes.

"Mommy, I don't think Uncle Gil is feeling well."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I was walking to the bathroom and he just wouldn't stop sneezing and coughing." Catherine pulled the covers off of her body and walked across the hallway with Lindsey behind her. She walked into his guest bedroom to find him peacefully asleep. Before she knew what was happening, Lindsey pushed her down on Gil and ran out of the room, locking them in. Gil woke up and stared down at the woman lying on top of his body. He suddenly realized he had no shirt on.

"Ugh... hi?"

* * *

**A/N: Hmm mmm. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halloween: Las Vegas Style**

**Rating: Erm... I have no clue.**

**Summary: The team celebrates Halloween with a costume party.**

**Disclaimer: RAWR! I own NOTHING.**

**A/N: Fourth chapter. Wow. LOL. Hmmm. Yeah. Okay. I wanna thank EVERYONE who reviewed. You guys are AWESOME! XD I love you all!**

* * *

"I'm... I'm sorry." They both attempted to move away from each other, but only managed to get themselves more tangled up in the covers. "I am so grounding Lindsey for this."

"Lindsey? What... happened. I was peacefully sleeping and then the next thing I know, you're laying on top of me."

"She told me you were sick. And so I walked in to come check on you. She pushed me down and ran out of the room."

"Well good thing she didn't lock the door."

"Yeah. Well I'll just-" She managed to get herself off of him and walked over to the door. She stopped talking when the door wouldn't open. She stalled, knowing she'd have to spend the night with Gil. She tired to keep as calm as she could.

"Locked?"

"Yup. Locked." She looked down at her clothes and moaned. "Ugh Gil?"

"Yes?"

"Would you... have some clothes I could sleep in?"

"I still have your clothes from the last time you and Lindsey..." Her face lit up as she searched his drawers for her clothes. She had left them one night when she had came to Gil when Eddie was being abusive. She smiled when she saw her pair of gray shorts and a dark green shirt. She changed in his bathroom and walked out into the room.

"I'm surprised they still fit." They both jumped at some strange noises outside of the window. She paced back and forth in front of his bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Great. We have work in a few hours, she has school, and I have no bed. Wonderful."

"Well... you could take some sheets and go sleep in the bathtub." Her face fell and he laughed. "I'm joking." He sat up and straightened out the covers. He got out of the bed and walked over to the leather chair in the corner of the room. "Take the bed."

"But it's your bed and you have work in a few hours too, ya know."

"Do you know how many times I've fallen asleep in this chair? It'll be like another 'multi-victim case' night." She sat on top of the bed and crossed her feet.

"And do you know how many times you've come into work like you haven't gotten a good sleep?" His eyes flew open and he stared at her.

"Well what do you suggest I do Catherine, the great? Sleep on the cold floor so I can collect dust?" She rolled her eyes and pulled the sheets back. She patted the spot next to her and looked back at him. "What?"

"I'd feel bad if I took your bed..."

"But-"

"Just get in it!" He slowly sat on the bed next to her and watched as she got under the covers and turned her back to him. She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. "...Gil, just go to sleep."

"With you?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Well... yeah."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem." He smiled sarcastically and slowly climbed under the covers, keeping his hands and his body as far away as possible from her. When they had both fallen asleep, she turned to her side and moved and little towards him. Now that they were both asleep, they had no idea what they were doing. He turned on his side, both now facing each other while sleeping. Her hands moved from her sides and went to rest under her pillow, but his hands caught hers and laced their fingers together.

She moaned and scooted closer to him. He let go of one hand and slightly leaned back. His hand found her thigh. He slowly lifted her leg and placed it over his own. He flipped over to where she was laying on top of him. She settled against his chest and they both fell asleep the fastest they ever had.

-------

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Where's my candy?" Lindsey ran through Gil's townhouse and screamed as loud as she could. The door to his room opened and Lindsey smiled. Catherine stormed out.

"Keep smiling Lindsey, it makes people wonder WHAT you're up to!"

"Mommmmy. Anger is one letter short of danger."

"Don't regret doing things, regret getting caught!"

"I'm sorry. God, Lindsey. You're so stupid. Stupid, stupid." Catherine watched as Lindsey hit herself repeatedly in the head.

"Lindsey, stop it!"

"The only reason that I talk to myself is because that I'm the only one whose answers I accept."

"Why did you do that? I just woke up, on top of Gil! Wearing THIS!"

"They say the truth will set you free. But then why is it that every time I tell the truth I get sent to my room! Huh?"

"That little skit you pulled about him being sick was so-"

"Hey! Don't criticize my mess unless you'd like to become part of it."

"I already have." The door opened again and Gil walked out in his agent costume, unaware of what had happened that night. Lindsey whistled and turned to Catherine.

"Well Mom, I say it's time you get dressed in your costume!"

Catherine got dressed in her costume and walked out of the bathroom, ready to take Lindsey to school. She stopped in the hallway when she heard Lindsey talking to herself again.

"Since there is a rule that states "i" before "e" except after "c", wouldn't "science" be spelled wrong?" She smiled when she heard Gil reply with a harder questions.

"If lava melts rock, wouldn't the lava melt the volcano?"

"When you put 'THE' and 'IRS' together, it forms 'THEIRS'. Coincidence? I think not." Catherine let out a laugh and both of them jumped. "Mom. You ready to take me to school?"

"Yup. Let's go!" Lindsey ran out of the house and hoped in the car. Gil turned to Catherine and chuckled.

"Your daughter has some imagination."

"I'll see you at work?" She hesitated to talk to him. She had no idea if he even knew what had happened that night. She slowly moved her bangs behind her ears and gave him a shy smile.

"Sure." She brought Lindsey to school. After, she headed for the lab and smiled when she saw Greg hop out of his car... dressed as Michael Jackson.

"Oooh. Greg. Lookin' good."

"That's Michael to you. And you don't look so bad yourself, Ms. Scully."

"Have you seen Ecklie yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm waiting for it."

"Trust me, the whole lab is waiting for it." Nick, Sara, and Warrick pulled up in one car and hoped out. Sara was in her pink pajamas and picky tails. Warrick had on a huge yellow suit with big black shoes and brown pants. Nick got out of the car wearing Catherine's enemy football team. Her jaw dropped when she saw him. "I can't believe you! Nicky boy is for LSU, huh? No! What ever happened to A & M!"

"Watch out, Nick. She's loaded." They all ran into the lab and stopped at the sight of Grissom dressed as Mulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where's our supervisor!" Everyone stopped at the sound of loud laughter and clapping. They all looked towards the entrance of the lab. Their eyes turned wide and they all held back their laughter as Ecklie came into view.

"Trick or treat. Smell muah feet. Gimme' something good to eat. Yo, yo, YOOO."

The whole gang said at once, "Sweet Jesus."

* * *

**A/N: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. I point and laugh at the computer screen. (Giggles)**


End file.
